1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sign stands and other display devices, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for mounting a roll-up or flexible sign on a sign stand.
2. Discussion
Numerous sign stand devices have been designed for displaying advertisements and information to the public. On construction sites, for example, such signs are typically positioned on sign stands that are either anchored in the ground, held in place by sand bags or other heavy objects, or spring-mounted on bases which allow them to bend or deflect relative to the base without tipping over under high wind forces.
Signs commonly used at construction sites or at roadside emergency situations are square, rectangular, or diamond in shape, flat in configuration, made of metal or wood, and have pertinent informative or warning messages or symbols on them. These signs are bulky and heavy and as a result many problems are encountered in the storage, transportation, and mounting of them. In order to provide a lighter and more easily transportable display, signs have been developed which are made out of a heavy duty flexible and foldable material, such as vinyl or reinforced cloth or plastic which is retro-reflective. Such signs are lighter and easier to handle than the prior metal or wood signs and are also typically adapted to be rolled-up or folded-up for ease of transportation and storage.
The roll-up signs usually have one or more rigid cross-braces or support members to hold them in their fully extended configurations, with mounting means for mounting the sign to the support members and brackets or other mounting means thereon for holding the sign assemblies on their stands. The cross-braces or supporting members are typically elongated members made of wood, fiberglass or a similar strong material, and are connected to one another in the middle so that they can be rotated together to a generally aligned position for storage. Some of the brackets presently in use for mounting such signs to the sign stands, however, are often difficult and time-consuming to operate, thereby making them inconvenient for use in construction or emergency situations. Many of the brackets conventionally used are heavy and bulky.
In addition, because the sign stands are often used in roadside locations, they on occasion became involved in collisions with motor vehicles. Both state and federal agencies have instituted various motor vehicle safety standards to address this issue. Specifically, NCHR-350 is a recently enacted federal law that relates to crash performance of roadside sign stands. In view of the more stringent requirements of NCHR-350, improvements may be required in the sign stands in order for them to meet the standards as set thereby. In particular, conventional bracket designs currently in use may contribute to the poor performance of the sign stands during the tests because of their weight, size, and configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved sign bracket for use on a sign stand device which is relatively light in weight, compact in size, economical to produce, and which can be made operational with relative ease and expediency.